


Óséður

by TheOriginalCowboyCat



Series: Love Like You | Miragehound Shorts [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound Origins (Apex Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Title Subject to Change, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat
Summary: “Good… I was hoping you’d say that. After all, you pride yourself on being the best tracker in the Outlands, do you not?”.An odd sense of dread began to settle in their chest upon hearing that.“... I do,”.His smile grows, almost sickeningly. “Good,” he says again, moving back towards the door where he first entered, ”You have three weeks to find him,”.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Love Like You | Miragehound Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Óséður

“Can you tell us what happened?”.

Bloodhound remained silent, staring blankly at their hands as they sat alone in a room full of executives and officers. A man they recognized as the head of the PR department stood in front of them, wearing a stiff, inpatient smile.

“We need you to cooperate with us here,” he continued, “We’re all just trying to figure out what happened,”.

They’d been there for what felt like hours now, retelling the same story over and over again, only to have the same question asked… over and over again.

“- I told you all I know,” they replied, eyes still fixated on their hands.

His smile faltered for a moment, “... I understand that this might be…  _ traumatic _ for you? But we really need the truth, whatever is going on between you and Mr. Witt is not our business, we just want to ensure his safety,”.

“I don’t know where he is!” Bloodhound snapped, “I have already told you what happened… we had sought shelter after defeating an enemy squad, Mirage took off to loot the buildings in the distance without me, then as I tried to get him to retreat, his coms cut out, and that was the last I heard of him.”.

“There were no other squads in the area?”.

“No, I had been surveying the area closely. It was only us,”.

“And yet you still don’t know where he went, or what happened” the man pointed out.

They sighed sharply, growing quickly annoyed with the man’s refusal to just listen, “As I told you, I went to look for him the second his coms stopped working, but there was no trace of a struggle or battle that would suggest he was taken down from another squad. I would have heard it, I would have  _ found _ him,".

“And what of your other squadmate? Where were they during all this?”.

“Dead. He was a fledgling… died within the first round of the game, we were unable to get his banner to the respawn beacon in time”.

The man hummed, seeming utterly unconvinced by everything they have said thus far, and Bloodhound watched as he circled them, eye contact unwavering. 

“Mx. Bloodhound,”.

They huffed, growling slightly, “It’s just Bloodhound…”.

“... Bloodhound. Do you understand that, since you are the last person to see Mr. Witt, you can be held liable for his disappearance?”.

“I am aware, but I played no part in this, I am just as confused and concerned as you,” they said, fighting the urge to push the man away as he placed a harsh hand on their shoulder, “I will do all I can to help search for him,”.

He pulled away from them and nodded, “Good… I was hoping you’d say that. After all, you pride yourself on being the best tracker in the Outlands, do you not?”.

An odd sense of dread begun to settle in their chest upon hearing that. 

“... I do,”.

The man’s smile grew, almost sickeningly. “Good,” he said again, moving back towards the door where he first entered, ”You have three weeks to find him,”.

They were confident enough in their skills and abilities to get the job done quickly, and three weeks was more than enough time to track down and find Mirage, but these people… the  _ IMC _ , well, Bloodhound hardly saw them as people at all. They were cold, corporate, unfeeling machines… these people didn’t care about the missing legend, they just needed him back in order to bring more views to the games and put money in their pockets.

The hunter knew the lengths the IMC was willing to go to cover up their secrets and wrongdoings. 

Failing… was not an option, not when the IMC was involved.

But the words still left their mouth before they could stop them. 

“And if I do not?”.

A low chuckle emitted from the man’s chest as if they’d accidentally stumbled upon a secret they shouldn’t have known. “Oh, I think you know what will happen,” he said, hand hovering over the knob before quickly turning into a fist, “You’re welcome to try and run, but we have people who find and…  _ take care _ of those who try to evade us, as I’m sure you’re aware. So, if you truly care about Mr. Witt, I recommend finding him as soon as you can. Understood?”.

Bloodhound swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in their throat, nodding. 

“Yes”.

“Good. Now, do what you must in order to find Mr. Witt, but we cannot allow you to search the Canyon after hours, so… do all your tracking, or clue hunting, or whatever it is you do during your time in the games,”.

They’d began to say something, about how that would make the search nearly impossible, but their words were immediately cut off when the man clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Remember, you might not exist on paper," he said, "... But we know exactly who you are, and you know what we’re capable of if you don’t help us with this…  _ unfortunate _ occurrence"

For the first time since Mirage disappeared, they felt…  _ afraid _ . Panic and fear they were unaccustomed to welling up in their chest once more. 

“I… I will find him,”.

“I know you will, you don’t really have a choice, do you? Now… if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to, I wish you well in your search, Bloodhound, and do try to keep us updated on your progress. If there is a breach in the security of King’s Canyon, we may have to…  _ relocate _ ,”.

“It will not come to that,” they insisted, heart now hammering in their eardrums, “I will find him, you have my word,”. 

Bloodhound hated how scared and desperate they sounded… how weak and vulnerable they felt, how the man seemed to relish in their fear, nodding at them with one last, sickening smile. “Then  **don’t** disappoint us,” he called out just before left, the executives and officers quickly following suit, leaving them feeling more alone and afraid than they currently were, “Remember,  _ three weeks _ ,”. 

The hunter couldn’t help but wince slightly at the sharp sound of the door slamming closed, instinctively returning to their hauntingly still posture until the footsteps echoing down the hallway disappeared from earshot. It’s only then do they take in a large, garbled breath, struggling to regain control of their emotions. 

Their heart was beating too fast, their chest and lungs hurt from trying to hold their breath for too long, and their head was spinning from everything they’ve been told.

_ Threatened with _ more like.

“I will find him,” they repeated, gaze returning to their hands as they choked back a small sob, “I will find you, Elliott…”.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a while, and I'm not quite sure I like what I have just yet. The plot is still very rough I might re-upload this with an updated (better version) later down the linebut I'm excited to see it come to life as I progress the story.


End file.
